


Alas, Poor Mad Hatter

by Imsuchaweeb



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: 1800's, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Implied religious themes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Illness, Other, Victorian England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsuchaweeb/pseuds/Imsuchaweeb
Summary: A very dark story delving into the mind of the Mad Hatter who has a fasination with wonderlands savior, Alice.





	Alas, Poor Mad Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic is not meant to excuse or sexualize rape/ sexual asualt. I just feel like this is what would really happen if a girl as naive as Alice stumbled into wonderland were no other women are around save for the Queen of hearts. This is a very dark fic so if you feel uncomfortable with the subjects at hand, please click away. Thank you for your time and understanding. If you have any other suggestions for more fics feel free to leave them down in the comments. You are also free to leave critisims as well as flames as I understand these subjects are not for everyone. Again, thank you. This fic was inspired by Arai Tasuku who makes very dark songs about alice in wonderland. Check him out if you'd like.

"Are you really Alice?" the Mad Hatter asked, voice quaking in fear and awe. He hadn't set his eyes on her for so long. She looked the same as she had all those years ago, those same large blue eyes and golden hair that transfixed him. Why had she come back? To see him? Or for...

No. The one standing in front of his with that plastic smile was not Alice. It was a monster. A _demon._ A sinner in the body of his saviour. His queen, his sweet little Alice.

"Of course I am, Hatter! What sort of question is that? Have you gone madder while I was away?" she giggled sweetly. It stepped closer to him, holding out a small and delicate hand. 

His eyes flickered down to her hand monetarily. He remembered how soft it was. He tongue whiped at dry lips. His gaze returned to hers.

"Why have you returned,Alice? Your job was done years ago. You should have not returned to this place." he said, voice curt.

She cocked her head in confusion, blonde locks spilling over her shoulders. Large blue eyes crickled at the corners, a hurt expression on her falsely angelic face. "Hatter, what ever's the matter? Do you not trust me? I came back for you. I came back to see you again. Why will you not accept me, after all I've done for you? For wonderland?"

He furrowed his brow. Alice would never make him feel ashamed or try to persuade him into feeling guilt. This demon truly did not know Alice at all. He avoided it's gaze.

Her voice grew pained. Hand stretching out to grip at his coat and pull herself closer to him. He could practically taste her peach scent on his tongue."Hatter, please. Please, trust me. Do you really want to make me cry again? Do you want to make me *****again?"

"Unhand me, Alice." he would not fall into his desires once again. It was a mistake he would not do again.  But his hand was already twitching to touch Alice once more.

She didn't move away. She stepped ever closer, burying her face against his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his collar bone through his vest. He felt her hands slowly crawl up his spine, he could feel her hot breath against his neck. "Please, Hatter." she breathed softly. "Enjoy me like you did last time. I want to feel you once again. I love you, my dear Hatter."

His hands twitched at his sides. His jaw was locked tight. He couldn't give into temptation once again. He knew this demon spouted nothing but lies, though the sly devil that clung to him knew exactly how to push him to his near limit. He could feel himself begin to harden through his trousers as he involuntarily ground against her stocking clad thigh that she had hooked around his waist.

"Alice..." he breathed out, his head rolling back as he felt the familiar ache in his loins begin to control his every thought. He was struggling to get a hold of himself, he could not loose himself to his madness once again.

"It's alright, Hatter." Alice cooed gently. "Let your mind go." she whispered in his ear. "Satisfy yourself with this sinful pleasure." she sucked softly at his throat as she ran her hands down his sides seductively. "Let us enjoy each other. After all, it be so _long._ "

May god in heaven forgive him for this dire sin. Shakily, he moved his gloved hands to the back of Alices dress and untied the ribbon to her apron, letting it fall on to the purple grass below. He felt Alice smile against him. Sliding his hand up her thigh, he pulled down her underwear with trembling fingers and watched them fall down past Alice's feet from the corner of his eyes. His hips twitched as he realized Alice had already wrapped a hand around his loins and was already rubbing him with vigor.

"Alice... Oh god, Alice..." he moaned softly as he bucked his hips into her hand. He let out a whine when Alice pulled away almost immediately as he himself had moved. 

"Patience, Hatter." Alice giggled. "You shall get what _you_ want soon." Lifting up her skirt to reaveal her carefully groomed genitals, she gave him a flirting smile as she laid down upon her apron and spreading her legs obscenely to the Hatter. "Come and join me, wont you hatter?" she called out softly.

This was his last chance. He could turn back now and forget this ever happened. He could forget he ever met Alice. He could forget what he had done.

Alice gazed up at him through thick blonde lashes with a smile. "Don't look so afraid, Hatter. Don't you trust me? I trust you."

He gulped nervously as he bent down and crawled over to Alice, stopping just in front of her spread thighs. He gave her an unsure glance and his voice wavered as he asked, "Alice, are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this with me...? I... I don't want to...-"

"Do it, Hatter." Alice ordered. Her voice wasn't so sweet anymore. It was becoming rough and her sweet smile was beginning to grow sinister, the longer he looked at her he could swear he saw something dark behind her eyes. But as soon as he entered her, everthing became a blur of his moans and wild movement.

_Hatter stop it! You're hurting me! Hatter please stop!_

_It hurts!_

_I'm bleeding!_

_I thought you were my friend!_

_I thought you liked me!_

_I trusted you, you monster!_

_You bastard!_

_Stop it!_

_Stop it stop it stop it_!

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

.........

..................

.............

He let out a gasp as he found his release inside Alice. He let out a shaky breath as he stayed inside for a few moments before peering down at Alice with blurred vision.

Why was he crying?

He felt a stab of fear hit him in the heart as he gazed down at the woman he loved dead before him. His hands were wrapped around her delecate throat as her glassy eyes stared up at him, mouth open in horror as dried tears streaked her face.

What had he done?! Dear god, did he murder Alice?!

"Alice?! Alice?!" he cried out, shaking her limp body wildly. All she did was stare back at him with those haunting blue eyes, her head hanging limply against his chest as he pulled her close to him, more tears cascading down his pale face.

 He pressed his face to her chest, listening to her still heartbeat, sobbing apologies that blurred together. May god in heaven forgive him. His was tempted by his sins and he became a monster. He would rather die than live with the horror of what he'd done. Laying down on the purple grass stained with the blood from in between Alice's thighs beside her, he wrapped her still warm body in his arms, crying himself to sleep. He let the skirts of Alice's dress drape over him like a blanket, breathing in her scent. He could already feel the flames of hell licking at his ankles.

____________________________________________

Alice awoke with a startled gasp. She looked down around her to see she was in a cottage, in a nice soft bed of green. Beside her was a sleeping Hatter in a chair next to the bed. She was not dead, nor raped. Thank goodness...

Mad Hatter was startled awake by the sound of Alice, his chair rattled as he shot up out of his seat in suprise. Seeing Alice awake, he brought her in for a loving hug, not noticing her tense up at his touch. When he realised she was not responding back in kind he released her.

"Alice, love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hatter, what's happened to me? Why am I here?" She asked, looking up at him quriously, a hint of fear in her blue eyes.

"Oh, well you see, Alice, you seemed to have bumped your head a few days ago, and I've been caring for you in my home since." Hatter explained.

Alice looked down at her trembling hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. She and Hatter were alone for so long...why had she dreamt of such a terrible thing while with him?! "Hatter...?" she hesitated.

"Yes, Alice? What's the matter?"

"Do not think ill of me for asking this, but...did you harm me while I slept?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Whatever do mean my dear? Harm you? What could I have possibly..." he paused. "Do you think I might have..."

Alice nodded. "I had a dream about it, Hatter...I know it can't possibly be true but I need to hear from your lips...Tell me, Hatter."

Hatter's voice trembled as he spoke. "Do you not trust me, Alice? I would never do something as despicable as...sullying you as you slept!" He took a step away from Alice as she reached out for him. "Excuse me, Alice but I need to talk a walk to cool my head..." he muttered, ignoring Alice calling out for him and walking out of his home.

Alice's head drooped in regret at hurting the Mad Hatter's feeling. She hadn't meant to accuse him of such a terrible act, she just had no idea why he of all people would be in her dreams...raping her...She sighed. She had half a mind to go after him, but decided not to. If Hatter were a lesser man he would have struck her for such an outrageous accusation placed upon his name. She decided she would apologize to him when he returned.

.....

The Mad Hatter bit his lip, rocking back on his heels and mummbling to himself. He had thought Alice had forgotten those memories...He clutched his head, trying to ignore the demons whispering in his mind to hurt Alice once again. As long as he had control over himself, he wouldn't harm another hair on Alice's head so long as he drew breath. 

Inside his mind, the demons laughed.

                                    End


End file.
